You must control your temper The sequel!
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: Daniel and Calista are still battling the beast inside Daniel. Will it get better or worse? What if we throw in new twists, love interests, friends, and rivals? Of course, it will be harder but they might just make it through the drama...
1. Chapter 1

_**:O :O OH MY LORD! A NEW STORY?! A NEW NEW NEW ONE?! WHAT IS THIS? I HEAR YOU ASK-**_

_**Daniel:: They said nothing!**_

_**Calista:: *Rolls eyes* Ignore him, he's being a MR MARDY BUM! **_

_**Daniel:: Oh hush,,,**_

_**So I didn't the first chapter to jump straight in the action but hey! Nevermind! :P**_

_**And I keep on forgetting their last names so XD I'm just gonna write them down on here to refer to :P So it's Daniel Knight and Calista Smith (Maybe I didn't originally call her that but could someone please review and tell me because I can't find her last name anywhere *huffs* :) :D **_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED :D :D**_

* * *

**Hello, my name is Calista Smith. I am a 19 year old English girl, and a few months ago my life changed for the better. After my younger brother Patrick got lost in the woods...**

_"This contraption is going to be the ticket out of this place" I raised an eyebrow, he stood up suddenly and flung his hands around estatically "We can go to the places you read in those books, places full of adventure and beauty. Places that are better then this small town, just think of the possibilities. If- No when I get the inventors job we can move straight away into the life you desserve" I blinked and smiled. _

_"You have big dreams for such a small boy" The 15 year old grinned at me, his face glowed with excitment. _

_"No dream is big enough" I handed him the spanner that was behind him_

**Some believed he was a young boy with a large imagination, I thought he was a genius and of course my brother!**

**I also met the love of my life (cheesy I know) but he honestly changed my life for the better! Although our meeting could've gone a lot more... ummm smoother?**

_"WHO ARE YOU!" I heard a voice roar behind me. I jumoped and spun around where all I saw were shadows. _

_"C-C-Calista" I called back._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The footsteps stopped for a second before rapidly continuing._

_"I came h-here for my brother, P-P-Patrick" Who was this beast that captured my brother?_

**That so called beast is now my boyfriend, Daniel Knight. A Mr Smart-ass-Know-It-All but a complete sweetheart when he wants to be. He let my brother go, and I simply took his place, I had to stay with him.**

**I also met a group of the most amazing people, there was Mr and Mrs Lane aka Derek and Erica**.

_"Y-Your- your-" I stuttered the words out._

_"Mrs Lane dear" Her voice was smooth and soft. She smile brightly showing off her sharp canines as she made her way towards me. She wore a black silk maids dress with a white apron, her high heels clinked on the floor "I have to say, you have made a very good first impression with the young master"_

_I shook my head 'This is not happening! It's all a dream! A place like this couldn't- No doesn't exsist!' I frantically thought "H-Have I?" My voice highered a pitch, I sounded like a nervous wreck._

_"No one has talked to the master like that before" Her ears twitched again as she brought me a blanket "Now dear what will you wear for dinner?" I frowned._

_"Dinner?" _

**Well, my meeting with Derek didn't go any more smoother...**

_"Who isn't attending?" A male voice joined the conversation, a tall man with cat ears appeared. This was like some messed up version of Alice In Wonderland! His ruby red eyes scanned the room and he had a mischievous smirk on his face, _

_"Dear this is- Oh I'm afraid I didn't catch your name" I cleared my throat._

_"It's Calista" Mrs Lane squealed._

_"What a beautiful name? Don't you agree Honey" She faced the cat-like man who just nodded. He tanned claw hand interwinded with her pale, fragile ones. His stripy ginger and black tail swayed back and fouth like a predator "Derek, introduce yourself" The man rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"I'm-"_

_"-COMING THROUGH" I gasped when I saw a young boy with red hair and cold blue eyes run into the room_

**That little devil that ran through is their child, Harris Lane. He's just like any other little boy, he likes to cause trouble but will lend a helping hand when you need it.**

**Oh, how could I forget Lucy?! She's the 'fashion expert', she knows ALL the latest fashion and clothing lines. She is just amazing though, and she became on of my best friends (next to Erica of course). She gave me the most fright when we met...**

_"What's going on?" I turned around and saw nothing._

_"W-Who said that?" I asked while turning to Mrs Lane._

_"Oh that's Lucy, dear" I turned around._

_"I'm down here" The voice spoke again, I glanced around and saw Derek and Harris trying to control their laughter "Right in front of you" I glanced down and saw a mouse of the floor. I stared down before closing my eyes._

_"This is not happening. I can't believe I'm seeing this! A TALKING MOUSE!" I muttered under my breath. _

_"Calista, you do know that she isn't like this all the time" I glanced up at Mrs Lane "It's a full moon outside so she has transformed into this state"_

**I fainted but finally met her in her human form (and didn't faint!). I and Daniel had our differences...**

_"Just sit still" I sighed as I pressed the damp cloth onto the small gash on his only sounded that you could hear was the fire crackle next to us mixed along with the Beast's hisses of pain. He tensed on the green arm chair and glared at me. _

_"Well if you hadn't run away, we wouldn't have to be in this position!" He hissed as I applied more pressure. Teach him to mess with me!_

_"Well if you hadn't scared me then I wouldn't have ran away!" I exclaimed as I rinsed the cloth inside the bowl. _

_"Well you shouldn't have been in my castle in the first place!" He shouted with a gruff growl._

_"You should learn to control your temper!" I shouted back and we were back to awkward, angry silence. I sighed at his sulking face "Now this will hurt so grit your teeth and deal with it" I began cleaning the cuts on his face "Thank you...I mean for rescuing me. If you wasn't there then I would be dog food by now, and I'm sorry...you have been nothing but hospitable to me and I threw it back in your face" He cleared his throat, clearly shocked by my speech. I softened my touch and smiled at him._

**And that was the start of a beautiful journey! Then Christmas came around, he got sick and I had to comfort him. We all exchanged presents, danced and had an amazing time! But something special happened that night...**

_"It belong to my mother before she passed away, she told me to give it to someone special...someone who doesn't judge me and someone who can...well someone who can control me" I laughed. I traced my finger over the gold necklace that had 'E.L' engraved in it._

_"Thank you so much...but I can't take it" He tutted. _

_"Of course you can" I stared into his blue eyes and bit my lip. _

_"Could you put it on for me?" I asked, he nodded and put the necklace on "It's beautiful...thank you" I kissed his cheek "...Daniel" He stared at me "What does 'E.L' stand for?" I asked._

_"It means 'everlasting love', my father gave it to her when he proposed"_

**That small necklace is something that I will treasure until I die. But everything went down hill, Patrick came back for me... Well he didn't come back but he sent Jack. Now Jack is the kind of man I hate, he was small minded and he didn't care for anyone really...**

_"How can you read this?" The handsome boisterous man asked, flipping and turning the book. I rolled my eyes and attempted to snatch the book out of his hand with no avail._

_"Well Jack, you use your eyes" I sighed as he flipped the book upside down. His twirled a strand of his blond hair and grinned. His green eyes _

_"But there are no pictures!" He frowned in a confused mannor. That time I finally stole the book out of his hand and hugged it to my chest._

_"That's where you use your imagination" I talked down to him like he was a child. Who could find this idiot attractive!_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" He burst out laughing as did his 'friend'. I huffed in annoyance as the pair I like to call dumb and dumber kept on laughing._

**And that's where everything went down hill. There was a fight, many were injured and none were killed (luckily). I said something that day, and what I said ruined everything...**

_"HE'S NOT A BEAST! He's more then just a beast! He's handsome, sweet, kind and gentle" I shook my head, stopping myself from rambling on about how perfect Daniel is "Look, I maybe mentally ill Jack, I maybe crazy but I know what I want. I admit I miss my brother but I simply don't want the same things as he does. The only thing I want is Daniel..." I trailed off, staring at Jack hoping that he understood._

_"THIS IS MADNESS CALISTA!" Jack shouted at me, his green eyes narrowed and was full of fury. His golden hair was dirty and dishevelled._

_"Is it Jack? Is it really? The only madness here is you! You're the one that barged in here, you're the one that has injuried lots of innocent people-"_

_"PEOPLE!" He scoffed "Those monsters aren't people" I heard Daniel growl again, he was loosing his patients._

_"Those so called monsters are my friends! They are more then monsters! THEY ARE PEOPLE! STOP BEING SO SHALLOW MINDED!" I caughted his stunned expression and shook my head in disgust "Let's go Daniel" I turned around and held is hand gently. _

**Jack didn't like that, not one bit. He crossed the line that day...**

_We were about to walk, it was like everything was in slow motion. I heard Jack run up behind us, I heard Daniel's pained howl and finally I fell to the floor. I turned around and felt myself freeze "NO! N-NO! DANIEL!" I screamed and crawled over to his side, I covered his knife wound with my hand and felt tears slip from my eyes._

_"Calista" Daniel whispered, I could tell that he was running out of time_

**I thought I lost him forever...**

_"Daniel, don't leave" I hadn't realised I was crying until Daniel brushed the tears away. He shook his head and tutted me._

_"Don't cry, there's no use in crying over spilt milk" I felt Erica removed my hand from his wound as she started her magic. Seeing the pain in his eyes made my heart string tug rather painfully and ache._

_"Right Derek get me-" My attention was dragged back to Daniel as he pulled me closer._

_"You're so beautiful" He whispered, I closed my eyes and trembled slightly "Look at me" I opened my eyes. He trailed his fingers to my nose and stroked it "How's your nose?" He wheezed out. I let out a breathless laugh and grabbed his hand._

_"I'm sure I'll be fine" He chuckled._

_"DEREK WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Derek rushed over to Erica and I realised that the wound was bleeding even more. Daniel winced and roared in pain. I whimpered as I felt Lucy place her delicate hand on my shoulder._

_"Let's go" She whispered, I knew that we were losing him but I also knew that I wasn't going to leave him...not now._

_"No" My voice was croaky from all the shouting. Daniel tightened his grip on my face._

_"Calista, I need you to know something" I bit my lip "...I love you. I'll always love you because you were the only peson that bothered to see past my looks and really looked at who's inside me"_

_"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked him._

_"Because you need to know" He flinched and I looked to see how that pair was doing. I saw Erica give Derek a troubled expression. Daniel grabbed my face again to stop me from looking and he pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. I froze, it was like magic. I clung onto his undershirt like a life line and I knew I belonged here. A whole new content feeling washed over me, it was brand new...something that I've never thought I would feel. He pulled away "__**I love you**__" His warm breath ghosted over my lips and he smile gently._

_"D-Daniel" I whispered, I didn't get a reply..._

**My life was over then, I felt so lost and so... so empty. None of my friends knew what to do but I did. I wanted to leave, to never look back but you can never leave the past behind...**

_I hugged the final person, Erica wiped away a tear and rubbed my back "You be safe now! Daniel would want you to look after yourself" I nodded, the burning in my chest hadn't stopped. I gave everyone a last wave before walking down the dirty path, I glanced back at the castle one last...back at my home. I was determind not to cry this time, I have cried too many times. I wiped my damp eyes and bit my lip. The wind caressed my hair, some force was pushing me back to the castle. I pushed past the force and suddenly felt a icy tingling on my wrist, halting me to a stop. I turned around and saw my family waiting for me. Erica smiled sadly at me and I looked down at my feet. Should I really leave? Should I leave to make a brand new start or should I stay art the place that made me feel closer to Daniel? I winced and shook my head. My head was hurting, dizziness and I turned around and ran away from the building. Tears ran down my face, I heard pitter patters behind me and I fell. I hissed and stroked my bloodied knee. The stinging sensation spreaded through my leg. I yelped as I tried to stand up, I observed my ankle and sighed. I felt defeated, I laid back down on the cold ground and closed my eyes, knowing that no-one would be coming._

**I thought that it was all over, that no one would save me and that no one would even care. So I just gave up, but I didn't know it would anger someone...**

_"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" I tilted my head and saw Daniel standing there with a furious expression on his face. I glanced around, remembering that I was still on the floor. I sat up and stretched my back._

_"What?" I frowned, why was he shouting at me? He stalked over to me and glared down. His eyes was glazed over and were fiery. _

_"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFTY!" He snarled at me, I glared up at him and growled._

_"Do no talk to me like that!" He snatched my wrist and hauled me up. He scooped me up in his cold arms and began walking back to the castle. _

_"I'll talk to you however I like!" We stayed in silence, I was fumming while he was biting his lip. I saw the castle coming up, it looked new...like it was rebuilt..._

_"Where were you?" I whispered, he looked down and his gaze turned soft "I mean, every night I would fall asleep hoping you would show up but...you didn't" I tried not to sound so weak. He stopped placed me down near one of the trees. He knelt down infront of me and moved a strand of my hair from my face "You left me" I whispered, I chocked over my words and closed my eyes. He stroked my cheek and I felt his breath ghost over my lips. _

_"I didn't leave you, I was with you the whole time. I was with you when you first smiled after my..." He broke off the sentence "Calista, I want you to look at me" I opened my eyes and let him stare into them "I was looking for a way to be with you, a way for me to be...alive again. I want to be there for you the whole time and I never want to leave you again. Afterall, who else is going to look after you?" I cracked a smile and saw his eyes light up "There you go, you always looks so much more beautiful when you smile" I blushed and looked down again._

_"How long?" I asked, he sighed and bit his lip._

_"It's complicated right now but I promise we'll be together" I stared uncertainly at him._

_"Promise?" I held out my pinky and he interwinded his with mine._

_"I promise" I kiss my forehead and whispered "__**I love you**__"_

**And then I woke up, of course it was a dream!**

_Suddenly I heard the bedroom door slam shut. I jumped in fright and opened my eyes. The room was almost as good as new, I frowned and sat up._

_"Servent, how are you feeling?" I craned my head and saw Daniel. In blood and flesh!...and he was...looked human? My heart thumped "WELL?" He shouted, I jumped suddenly being hit by confusion._

_"D-Daniel?" I asked, I tilted my head and reached out my hand. He jerked away from my hand in disgust and I flinched as if I had been slapped._

_"It's master to you" He coldly stated, I looked into his eyes and gasped __**'Something didn't settle right with his eyes, his eyes looked cold...selfish and unkind. I saw the beast within him, caged up and wanting to be free' **__The same as my dream! I frowned and growled._

_"You're not my master! No one is my master" He snarled._

_"Remember who you're talking too!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I would have never thought that our reunion would be like this!_

_"Yeah, a complete idiot!" I spat out_

**Strange things were happening... Daniel was ALIVE, and none of my friends remembered me. I had to rekindle my friendships and try to fix my relationship with a man who doesn't know who I am! I had a fight with Daniel (who was alive?!) and when I went asleep I met Daniel again... Now this is where is gets confusing...**

_"You're back!" I almost squealed, I heard him chuckle...that chuckle that sounded like bells to me. I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent "I've missed you so much..." I whispered. _

_"I miss you too." I closed my eyes, thinking back to the days when we were together..._

_"I love you so much." He nodded his head and stroked my hair._

_"I love you too..." I pulled away and stared into those blue eyes. He smiled slightly, and caressed my cheek. I leaned slightly into his cold touch, he moved closer; I felt his icy breath on my lips. Somehow his coldness made me feel safe, I leaned in and met his lips. The aching feeling replaced my happiness, I knew it would never be like this again and when I wake up I'll be back in my bedroom feeling like dirt. I pulled away and felt a tear slip down my cheek. He wiped away the tear and tutted "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice only above a whisper._

_"I-I've missed you so much! Life has been so hard-" I hiccupped. He hushed me and pulled me closer._

_"I promise you everything will get better." I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Something in his voice kept me on edge yet made me feel like I should trust him. I answered, wordlessly nodding and biting my lip "Hey, look at me." I glanced up from under my lashes "I promise you everything that it will be fine. You just need to make him- me see the bigger picture...show him how to live like how you've shown me." _

**So I kinda figured out that I went back in time... I didn't know how but everything just fit together. Everyone looked human, they were younger, Daniel was still a cruel fool, no one remember me and the curse wasn't cast on the castle...yet. Plus I met a young man called Elliot, he was a little shy and sweet...**

**I also found out about Daneils parents. His mother was called Evangeline Lynn and his father was Fredrick Knight. Fredricks father, Alfred, was a rich man. He wanted Evangeline to cook for his party he was having. Of course Evangeline and Fredrick met, and they hated each other. They were two completely different people, but they somehow fell in love. She was pregnant, and that was frowned upon women who weren't married. He promised they would elope, just him and her but they were separated forcefully by Alfed. She recieved a letter telling her that he apprently no longer loved her. Of course it was a lie but she didn't know that. She went into an early birth, luckily Mrs Lane found her. She lived with them, Derek somehow knew Fredrick and he wanted to help. So the couple were reunited, but there was a fire that night. Alfred didn't want them to be together, Fredrick saved Evangeline that night and a few days later she died. No one knew how, some believed posin and some believed in a broken heart...**

**And then I met the most annoying girl in history, Miss Penelope King, the bratty teenager who stayed with us...**

_"Maid!" She called out, I nearly dove out of my chair and punched that little, pretty face of hers! Daniel looked at who she was shouting at, he widened his eyes and must've seen my angry expression because he quickly corrected her._

_"Penelope, this is my girlfriend Calista! Calista, this is my...friend Penelope." She raised a suspecting eyebrow at me and looked my up and down. I glanced at her, she had a baby face...she looked almost too young. Her thin waist was covered with yellow cloth. Her wavy haired way pulled back in a tight bun and only a few short strands covered her face. _

_"Nice to meet you, Penelope!" I smiled lightly at her, showing that I wasn't bothered about her dirty looks. She plastered an obviously fake smile on her face and placed her hands guarded infront of her. _

_"It's... nice to meet you too, Carla." I narrowed my eyes._

_"It's Calista." _

**It turns out Penelope wasn't Penelope, her real name was Elizabeth. She was an Enchantress, I couldn't save Daniel in time and the curse was placed upon everyone. If Daniel proved that he is a changed man and fought the beast then the curse would be removed.**

_"Calista..." Daniel sounded breathless, he walked up to me "Hey, why are you crying?" I turned around and looked up at him. The half moon glowed up the room, I couldn't really see his face._

_"I couldn't save you in time..." I sobbed harder, I heard his sigh and wrap me in a warm hug. He buried his face in my hair "She cursed you didn't she?" I felt wated drip on my head and knew he was crying._

_"Who?" His voice cracked, he wanted to know if I knew the full truth._

_"Penelope, she cursed you..." He sobbed, I pulled away and caressed his wet cheek. I couldn't see his teary face, but I didn't really want to see him so weak. I shook my head and let him lean his head on my shoulder, he looked so defeated "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you..." He stayed still._

_"You didn't tell me that this was going to happen." He whispered, I felt confused and guilty at the same time "I died, didn't I? I died saving you, you loved me for who I was... a beast..." I shushed him and stroked his hair "I saw myself in my dreams, I was...dead... I was told everything." He laughed, but it didn't sound right, it was broken "I sound like a mad man right now!"_

_"Hey, all the best people are mad..." I whispered, he chuckled the same broken laugh. His arms that were slumped against his sides where now wrapped my hips. He glanced up and leaned his forehead against mine._

_"Promise me you won't leave me..." I held up my pinky and interwinded it with his. I secretly hoped he didn't see the tears that ran down my cheeks when I met his fragile eyes. His normal determind, prideful eyes were like broken glass, once you fixed it... once you fixed him you'll still see the cracks._

_"I will never leave you. We are in this together."_

**Things were pressured but we survived. Lucy and Elliot fell in love and everything went smoothly. Daniel is still fighting with the beast but we will make it through... together...**

* * *

_**So this is were the story we lead off, I know this chapter is boring but I just wanna recap everything that happened before we move on :) The second chapter should be up soon! :D :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEH, I want to thank my first reviewer! YOU ARE AMAZING *.* :) Thank you so much! Also theres a song reference in here, I bloody love it! :D**_

* * *

_**Calista**_

The rainy clouds gathered, my heart dropped into my stomach... well it felt like it did! I sighed and wiped my red eyes. feeling drowsy and lost. I felt...Numb. Yeah, numb sounded about right. Nothing else could go wrong.

This wasn't suppose to happen...

We were suppose to fight together!

Why?

That one little word ran through my mind. Why? Such a small question yet so many answers.

I am burdened, wanting to find the answer... The right answer...

Why is there never a happy ending?

See. The word appeared again! His words ran through my mind.

'_I want to give your heart a break_'

Give my heart a break?! What was he thinking? My heart will never rest, I'll never be in 's it, he just... He just left. He didn't even give an explaination, just a crumpled up note with scribbled writing...

'_My lovely Calista,_

_I cannot explain how much it pains me to do this. There's no turning back now but please just understand, I want to give your heart a break. So please, let me give your heart a break. You're now free, so do as you please... For me. _

_Daniel' _

The writing was now all smudged from the tears that poured down my cheeks. I'm now free?! I've always been free, I am a grown woman! I know what's best for me, why does he do this to me?

Back to the pointless 'Why?'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand over his, I turned and smiled weakly at Harris. His eyes held sadness, he knew that Daniel was leaving me but I couldn't blame this poor young boy. Well he's not so young now, Harris is now 11 but I still think of him as a young boy. He reminds me of Patrick.

Patrick... The names brought new tears to my eyes. How could I lose everything? And so easily, it was like everything slipped through my fingers. I was on top of the world, shouting my happiness and success and suddenly a cloud rained on my parade.

How could I not have seen this coming?

Sure, Daniel was acting strange but I never expected this! The strained smile that didn't quite meet his tired eyes, his once healthy skin tone was now lifeless and washed out, and I can't forget the awkward but endearing caressess. Every time he touched me was like he was trying to remember me for the last time, life a man drinking gallons of water before his trip to nowhere. He was trying to remember me; my skin, my scent and my touch.

But now it was to the 'what ifs?'

What if he stayed?

What if we made it through... together?

What if I never met him?

What if...

My brain hurt, too many thoughts and emotions. My stomach hurt from the content feeling of sickness and the tears. Oh, how the tears fell! They just fell; they couldn't do anything though! They can't bring him back! That's why I need to get up and find him.

But where?


End file.
